A solid-state imaging apparatus includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion units that are two-dimensionally arranged on one principal face side of a substrate. On the upper side of each photoelectric conversion unit, an on-chip lens corresponding to the photoelectric conversion unit is arranged. In addition, in recent years, a compound-eye system solid-state imaging apparatus (a so-called light field camera) in which one micro-lens is arranged so as to face each plurality of on-chip lenses arranged, for example, in 2×2, 3×3, or the like is proposed. In a compound-eye system solid-state imaging apparatus, in addition to the intensity distribution of light, information on the traveling direction of the light can be acquired as captured data acquired from the photoelectric conversion unit. Accordingly, by performing predetermined image processing for the acquired captured data, for example, an image (disparity image) in an arbitrary field of view or an image (refocused image) at an arbitrary focus can be generated. Furthermore, the captured data can be applied to a three-dimensional display using a display technique called an integral type.
In such a compound-eye system solid-state imaging apparatus, a micro lenses are disposed with a space interposed therebetween on a substrate on which on-chip lenses are disposed such that the on-chip lenses are arranged on the focal planes of the micro-lenses (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2 described below). The space is configured so as to arrange a light shielding block having a plurality of opening portions corresponding to the micro-lenses between, for example, a substrate (imaging unit) on which the on-chip lenses are disposed and a micro-lens array that is acquired by arranging micro-lenses.